


The World Will Know

by stellanti_nocte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted it, craved it, needed it, and he didn’t care who knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Know

It started simply, this need. He was an innocent seven year old, or as innocent as he could ever be, and the other children were hurting him. And he wanted—desired—the ability to make them hurt back. He was weak, underfed and beaten from previous bullying. He wanted strength. 

And, suddenly, he received it. 

He pushed back, against the children surrounding him. There was a force, unseen and unheard, shoving away the hurtful fists and feet and words. And when it was over, when he was crouched on the ground with the other children sprawled several feet from him, his palms felt warm with an unnamable strength. 

He found he wanted more.

Then, he was fifteen and speaking the sensuous tongue of serpents, feeling invincible as he commanded the Basilisk. As he made his first kill. As he lied and tricked and manipulated his way out of blame. 

As he imbibed the small black book with a part of him. 

Again, he was killing and tearing his soul. His filthy muggle _father_ lay blankly at his feet and he felt that wonderful feeling of strength fill him. Yes. It was so addictive, this strength, this…

Power. 

He wanted it, craved it, needed it, and he didn’t care who knew. It was not unseemly in his eyes, this desire. No, _this_ desire was acceptable, natural, useful. He could only gain from this insatiable burning need for power. Oh, how he _longed_ to walk down the street and crush the useless muggles he passed, rid the world of their destructive existence. 

But he couldn’t, not yet. There was still so much he had to learn, so much power hidden throughout the world that he had to gain. Withholding a sigh, he dropped Morfin Gaunt’s wand next to the dead bodies and left the tragic scene. 

He had appeased himself with the knowledge that soon, he could tell the world of his power. 

Now, he was an unknowable age, for age no longer mattered. He was powerful. 

And the whole world would know it.


End file.
